House Shadowcrest
Lady Kyna Shadowcrest has come to expand her company and name after many years at sea. Her father died several years ago, Deathwing decimated her fleet, her steward led a drug scandal that completely ostracized her Stormwind front some time ago. For all intents and purposes, Shadowcrest has become an obscure name in the last decade. Kyna seeks to fix this by networking; meeting other noble leaders, militias, and militaries and selling them the one thing her House has always been good at supplying; Firearms! Specializing in rifles, pistols, explosives and siege weaponry, she will bring glory to the Alliance one crater at a time. History For many years, family Shadowcrest was a nomadic but socially isolated bunch. After immigrating from Kul'Tiras some time ago, they set up in the dark woods of Silverpine to the southern shores of the Eastern Kingdoms. Even in the early days of the family's history, they were forced to be merchants. It was not unknown for them to travel to various battlefronts and aid in the efforts by crafting weaponry for Alliance soldiers. But they were few, and the needs were many. House Shadowcrest, in Kul Tiras, used to be a more standard shipping family, trading various goods with a focus on resources. Lumber, ore, cloth. As years went on, family members saw the increasing need of technology. Especially brought on by that of dwarves and gnomes. Some of the family appreciated these type of wares and the more business savvy saw that this could become very lucrative for their Company. But the focus was not instituted until much recently, as in the last couple of decades. In that time, given the increasing instability of the Alliance versus Horde conflict, their services were required and after erecting a factory or two, they could finally serve in the mass they always desired, bringing in much desired coin. But their fortune could not last forever. Given the nature of their business, family members died of various ages and competitive assassination, including internal disagreements. Some were disowned, many died. Eventually, all was left was a father and his young daughter, whom he trained since childhood to make sure she would never become a victim of their business. Several years ago, Lord Eli Vance fell ill. Sadly, he felt his own daughter was much too young to carry the Shadowcrest name. They were forced to use a family friend, Allein, as a surrogate leader. They got along well enough, but months later... Allein's leadership brought the Stormwind front of Shadowcrest to shambles. Due to her own instabilities, it was finally time for Kyna Vance to step back up and fill her recently deceased father's shoes. Major Operations At its peak, HSC/SSC boasted about forty trade ships to their name, a fair fraction of Kul Tiras' ultimate fleet. Kyna was out to sea when Deathwing destroyed this fleet, leaving her with about two left that could barely float at the time. After a week out, salvaging their own wreckage, she was able to sail away and eventually buy out a third ship, which is what she was stuck with for years before heading back to Stormwind properly... Which is about where most people are meeting her to this day. SSC has rented some space in the Dwarven District for their shop, where they can cater to individual buyers and also fill in orders for bulk when leaders of organizations require arming dozens of people. She currently wields 7-10 ships to her House's name and is growing quickly thanks to some major buys, a major sell is the Archimedes Naval Cannon, a large piece of firepower that requires an Iron Horde schematic to be mounted properly. If it's something that goblins and gnomes would appreciate working on, it's very likely that HSC/SSC produces it. Catalog (This will be a constant WIP as my guild is able to think up more gun types.) SCT-5 Pistol - Turret mechanism. Shoots five bullets at once, very inaccurate. 7g SCLS-12, Long Shot, Highest Demand, Medium-Longe Range, Many customization options. 15g SCSF-12, Spitfire Shotgun, Short Range. 10g SCEE-54, Eagle Eye, Longest Range, ~2000 yards (Undercuts the current modern record of around ~2700 yards) 35g SCM-94 Grenade Launcher 40g SCJJ-1000, Jack-Javeline, Bayonet Triggered rifle shot triggered by impact. (Melee rifle) 20g SCID-20 - Infantry Designated, Prototype Automatic 45g RD9K - Powerful Flintlock, usually a personal buy. 40g SCTC-1 - Thunderclap, Protype. Large Caliber Revolver - 18g SCD-350 - Defender, Gatling Gun 65g Archimedes Naval Cannon - Massive Ship-mounted naval cannon. ~800g Ships The Last Resort Proudmoore's Revenge The Squallchaser The Rogue Wave Supa Ironside Ghost of Drisburg The Silverpine Cutter Fall from Grace Hand of Boralus The Arathor The Shadow One might have heard Kyna say "Shadow Hide You". These words mean much more than the basic, surface idea of "I hope you don't get caught" or "Hope you make it safely home, the streets are dangerous." While it can certainly communicate that and more, it actually has a deeper meaning. Fact is, in the House's infancy, the matriarch of the House found a living entity of shadow. Much in the same way warlocks plea to shadow as paladins do the light, HSC has found their own source of shadow magic. This creature introduced itself as "Trahl'es'da". What it actually is, nobody is sure. Some specialized void walker? A god? Who's to say. Either way it became the sort of background matron of the House, giving a piece of its power to those the original Lady of Shadowcrest saw fit. It formed into a sort of cult, though without any of the sacrifice or murder. Typically, the Trahl merely asked for their souls in the afterlife to preside over other followers around the world. There are not many. There's more to it, which does include a ceremony where a worshipper's body is warped into an abomination of shadow and put back together again. The process is generally very painful and is designed to weed out the weak. Past documents have long been burned regarding tales of their members going into abominable rampages, killing dozens as their mutated bodies were destroyed and reformed from the shadow. The process has become less violent over the last century but the ritual still remains; Giving one's body to the shadow and allowing for mutations. The Book of the Trahl'es'da Warning: Spoilers, as well as lorebending concepts are to follow. It doesn't come into play in common RP so you are under no obligation to opt into the concepts below. The Eye of the Shadow Category:Alliance Guild‎ Category:A4Q16RPG Category:Guilds Category:Houses and Clans